


The Debrief

by thalia_cinder_03



Series: All of Stucky [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Gift Fic, Handcuffs, If You Squint - Freeform, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Names, SHIELD, Sex Tapes, Smut, Sort Of, Stucky - Freeform, Sweet/Hot, Top Steve Rogers, Vibrators, Watching, bucky is soft, but only for steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalia_cinder_03/pseuds/thalia_cinder_03
Summary: Steve knows Bucky hates the debriefs they have after missions, so he gets him out of it for something that they'll both enjoy a lot more ;)--------------------Steve found it a little hard to concentrate when his boyfriend texted him, saying “You could be fucking me right now, but we’re here.”Although bothersome, it did give Steve an idea. One he was very much looking forward to.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: All of Stucky [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933795
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	The Debrief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shyna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyna/gifts).



> Hiiiii
> 
> I literally started this two weeks ago and then my physics midterm came up and I had to spend all my free time studying which sucked because I hate physics so much, but it's over so here's another one...
> 
> prompt was: "I like to think that Bucky never liked to go to debriefs so Steve would let him hang behind and he’d entertain himself ;) but Steve decides to hook him up to a fucking machine during the debrief and watch the footage during the debrief"
> 
> also my bad... accidentally tagged this MCD at first, idk how, there will be no death in this lol :)

Overall, Steve was pretty sure Bucky was enjoying working for SHIELD. They got practically free essentials, a really nice apartment, and the lack of brainwashing was probably a nice change. Plus, they were hopefully the good guys this time around. They got to fight side by side for the first time in decades, which was great, and they only had a horrible teammate once in a while. 

However, one thing Bucky clearly hated about SHIELD, were the debriefs. They would get stuck in a stuffy boardroom full of SHIELD executives and investors, who didn’t know the first thing about combat, but sure acted like it. They could also be hours long, and Bucky had never been one to sit still. He would usually get antsy, and start texting Steve through his computer. Not that it wasn’t amusing, but Steve found it a little hard to concentrate when his boyfriend texted him, saying “You could be fucking me right now, but we’re here.”

Although bothersome, it did give Steve an idea. One he was very much looking forward to. 

\-------------------

Bucky stepped off the quinjet with him at a quarter after four, after a mission that turned out to be more boring than tiring. It was mainly just gathering intel, and since he and Bucky weren’t SHIELD’s top technology experts, they had spent the whole time guarding a door, with only a few interruptions. 

“You two,” Fury said, stopping them as they walked past. “Boardroom number three. Fifteen minutes.”

“Actually,” Steve contradicted, slowing down, “Bucky’s not feeling too hot. He probably needs to lie down or something.”

Bucky looked at him in surprise, which was entirely warranted considering he had said nothing of the sort. 

“Don’t worry, Buck,” Steve said, with fake sympathy. “I’ll catch you up if you miss anything.” Steve squeezed his hand, which could have been mistaken as reassurance but Steve knew that Bucky would take it as a signal to just play along. 

“Oh,” he said, looking down at his feet and then back up. “Right, yeah. That.”

“Alright,” Fury said, though Steve knew he probably saw right through their lie. “Go to the medical wing if you feel worse. Rogers, Boardroom. Fifteen minutes.”

“Yessir,” Steve said, adding a final mock salute. He let Bucky pull him towards the elevator, which closed before anyone else joined them. 

“Our place, JARVIS,” he instructed. He then looked at Steve and squinted. “Why do I get the feeling you’re up to something?”

“What?” Steve asked, as if the idea was preposterous, though his voice going high at the end probably gave him away. “Can I not just get my boyfriend out of his least favourite thing after an exceptionally boring shift?”

“No,” Bucky said. “You can’t. Because you would totally come up with a lie that got both of us out of it if you wanted that.”

“True,” he replied, adding no additional information than smirking in that way he knew Bucky loved. 

“So?” Bucky prompted. “Why are you smirking at me?”

“Your apartment,” JARVIS said, cutting off the conversation as the doors opened into their living room. 

“C’mon,” Steve said, motioning for Bucky to follow him. 

They passed through their living room, which, if Steve was honest, they never spent any time in anyway. They walked past the large dining table they also never used. When they neared the bedroom, Steve reached back to grab Bucky’s hand. 

“Okay, give it up, Rogers,” he complained, letting Steve drag him a bit. “What are you doing-” he cut himself off with a moan as Steve slammed him against the wall, just inside the door to their bedroom. “Fuck.”

Steve latched his mouth onto Bucky’s, keeping his right hand on Bucky’s hip to hold him back, and used his left to pull on his hair. He swirled his tongue around in Bucky’s mouth, which had immediately gone almost entirely lax, just letting Steve do whatever he wanted. He loved that moment. The moment that Bucky went from a SHIELD’s professional soldier, to Steve’s, and only Steve’s. 

He pulled harder on Bucky’s hair, which he immediately gave in to, leaning to the side and exposing the side of his neck, where Steve quickly refocused his attention to. “Fuck,” Bucky moaned, breathing heavily past Steve’s ear. “Fuck.” It seemed to be the only word he could think of, which tended to happen during these moments. Steve loved every second of it, every second where he had just destroyed Bucky’s brain, when he couldn’t even remember his own name (in the good way of course.)

Steve pushed up at the hem of Bucky’s combat shirt, and he took the hint, as Steve separated from him for just a second as he pulled it over his head. Steve then focused his attention to the zipper of Bucky’s pants.

“You know, I don’t wanna overestimate,” Bucky said, able to speak since his lips were now free, though his voice was still pretty shaky and breathless. “But I don’t think you're gonna finish in five minutes.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it,” Steve chuckled, pushing down at the waistband, and quickly leaving Bucky bare in their bedroom. He quickly picked Bucky up by only wrapping an arm around his waist, and dropped him down on their bed, swiping his hand across their dresser to grab something in the process. 

Bucky let out a breathy grunt as he dropped down on the bed. “What’s that?” he asked, noticing Steve’s hand behind his back. 

“Hands in front, baby,” Steve said in an almost whisper. 

Bucky shifted all weight off his hands to put them in front of him. Steve loved that. The quick decision to listen, to give Steve his hands, and with them, all his control. 

Steve pulled the handcuffs from behind his back and swiftly clipped them in front. He had thought about putting them behind Bucky’s back, but for what he was planning, it was probably safer to put them in front.

“Steve, you don’t have time for this,” Bucky warned, glancing over at the alarm clock on their bedside table. 

“I don’t,” Steve agreed. “But you do.” He was standing over

“Steve?”

“You’re telling me this isn’t what you do when you get out of meetings?” he asked, chuckling as Bucky’s eyes darted away. “Lay back, baby. He bent over to kiss Bucky’s cheek, and then his nose. 

Bucky lay back on the bed, though he moved slowly, looking up at the ceiling. Steve slowly pushed his legs back, bending his knees. He pulled a bottle of lube out of the nightstand and flicked open the cap, not missing the way Bucky shuddered when he heard it. He coated two fingers before pressing them against Bucky’s rim. Bucky let out a shaky breath at the coolness of it, pressed against him. 

Steve then pushed one finger in, and made soft shushing noises as Bucky whimpered in front of him. He did his best to stretch Bucky out, adding a second finger and then a third as Bucky shook with cries that seemed to be pulled back at the last second, so they barely escaped his mouth.

Being mindful of the time, Steve grabbed his last item, with two minutes to spare. He pulled his fingers out, with an audible cry of complaint from Bucky. Steve hushed him with a chuckle. 

“Steve,” Bucky groaned. 

“One second,” Steve stalled, turning the item in his hand. “Close your eyes.”

Bucky complied, and Steve began to work the vibrator into him, turning it on with a remote just before so he couldn’t hear it. Bucky let out a broken cry, as his eyes shot open when Steve started pushing it far in, stretching him in places Steve’s fingers couldn’t reach. Once Steve finished getting it all the way in, he turned it on, with a cry from Bucky, stood up and leaned over, leaving a lingering kiss on Bucky’s parted lips. “You gonna stay like this for me, baby?” he asked, looking at Bucky’s eyes that were fluttering shut. 

Bucky only breathed heavy in response, so Steve kissed him again. “I’m gonna go to my meeting,” Steve added, and watched as Bucky’s eyes shot open in weak protest. “You’re gonna stay like this for me, right? And I’m gonna watch you.” He nodded up and to the left, to the camera placed in the top corner of their bedroom. “Try not to come until I get back.”

“Steve,” Bucky whined.

“Good boy,” Steve said, kissing Bucky’s neck, though Bucky hadn’t actually responded, he knew Steve wasn’t actually asking. He stoked the side of Bucky’s thigh, placing both his feet on the edge of the bed, leaving him stable but spread open, at the perfect angle for his security footage. He left the room with a smile, grabbed his laptop from the kitchen counter and made his way down to the meeting. 

After rushing down the stairs (it was faster than the elevator), he got to boardroom #3, just sneaking in behind one of the executives, almost late. He sat down at his resident spot near the back, where no one would sit next to him, they all knew that was Bucky’s seat. As Fury began to fiddle with his holographic map, Steve pulled out his computer. He opened up a tab with a document, just to type random words on during the meeting, and then opened the application that played a direct feed from their bedroom, with the highest definition cameras that money could buy. 

And it was beautiful, seeing Bucky splayed out on their bed, hair draped over his shoulders, which were becoming soaked with sweat. 

“Rogers,” Fury barked out at him. Steve did his best to look entirely composed when out of the corner of his eye, he could see Bucky shaking, his fists clenching and his eyes blown wide. Steve was beginning to wonder if this would be more of a tease for him or Bucky. “Give us an overview of what happened after you got off the jet.”

Steve swallowed in an effort to gain composure and put on his signature Captain America look. “We went directly from the jet to the base, where there were two guards waiting. Both were taken out by the team. Their base had a few security features that were disabled by the comms team from the jet. Information was easily accessed.”

“Seemed too easy,” one of the agents sitting at the front added. He was part of the comms team, and even if Steve wouldn’t call what he did easy, he probably knew what he was talking about. Steve nodded along, not missing the moment when Bucky thrashed on top of the duvet, evidently trying to fulfill Steve’s request and hold off. Feeling merciful, Steve turned over the remote, which he had placed in his pocket, and pressed the off button. He watched as Bucky’s arched back fell back onto the bed, and he took a few deep breaths, eyes fluttering. He loved watching the exhaustion run over Bucky. It meant he was trying so hard, trying so hard for Steve. 

When he looked up from his computer, Fury had turned the floor over to Hill, who had pulled up a map hologram. She was pointing out a series of locations where teams had noticed the infiltration was too easy. 

He pressed the button in his pocket and watched Bucky’s eyes fly open again, and his jaw drop into what Steve was sure was a loud moan. He almost moaned out loud in the meeting when he saw Bucky bite his lip. He knew that sign all too well, the sign that he was so close. 

“Captain,” Hill called over, “what’s your idea. You look like you’re deeply invested in thought over there.”

“Oh, right,” Steve responded, looking up from his computer, Bucky open on one window and his gibberish notes on the other. “I say we don’t trust any of the information until it can be confirmed from other trustworthy locations. We know these guys. They’ll come up with something so close to the truth that we’ll believe it, just to switch it up at the last second.” Steve chuckled inside as he pressed off on the remote, in his own words, switching it up at the last second. 

“Good thinking,” Fury nodded along. “I’ll discuss it with the council.”

The rest of the meeting went by treacherously slow, Steve hard underneath his pants, trying to will himself soft as he watched Bucky try to deal with the constant changes in stimulation. It was all over when Steve got distracted though, and accidentally left the vibration on for too long as he spoke to the room. By the time he looked back and pushed the off button, he knew Bucky was just gone. He came with a jerk in his hips, and as cum sprayed landed on his stomach, Steve could see the tension release from his body. Then, Bucky turned to the camera, a giddy smile on his face. ‘Sorry, Stevie,’ he mouthed, and Steve almost came there. 

The meeting ended a few minutes later, and Steve quickly got out of there, racing up the stairs of the building to his apartment (it was still faster than the elevator, even going up.) He swung the door open, leaving his laptop on the counter where it had been and making his way to the bedroom, getting himself together before opening the door. 

Whatever he had seen on the camera was just so much better in person. In person, Steve could see the way he shook with pleasure, even minutes after he came, and the stupid perfect smile that Steve just wanted to fuck off his face. “Hey, baby,” he smiled, making his way into the bedroom. “Have fun?”

“I came,” Bucky said, with a breathless voice. It was like he couldn’t register what had happened, and Steve loved it when that happened, when he was boiled down to the softest Bucky Barnes there was. 

“I know, baby,” Steve smirked, standing over Bucky, tracing his nipples with his middle finger. “I saw. It was perfect.” He ran the finger all the way down Bucky’s stomach, through the cum, past his cuffed hands, and then down to his hole, where the vibrator was still snug inside him. He tugged it out, and shook his head at the way Bucky whined at the loss. “Don’t worry, I’m gonna help you out.”

Bucky licked his lips. Steve lifted him, picking him up by the backs of his thighs, and placed him higher up on the bed. Then he got up behind him, and tested him with a finger. After confirming he was definitely stretched out enough, he slicked himself up with some of the come off of Bucky’s chest and began pushing in, going quick, no longer hiding how hard watching Bucky had made him. It went quick, Bucky clenching in on him from the start, moaning like there was no tomorrow. 

“Fuck, Bucky,” Steve moaned when Bucky clenched in on him for the final time, coming for the second time, without anything actually touching him. Steve groaned and came deep inside Bucky, collapsing on him. He pulled Bucky’s lips into a kiss that was more biting than kissing as he rode out his orgasm into Bucky, over and over again. After he was done, he slid out of Bucky, rolling to the side. 

“So,” Bucky asked, after a minute of heavy breathing. “How was the meeting?”

**Author's Note:**

> if you want me to write a scenario or smtg pls leave prompts and I'll 99% get to them bc I suck at ideas :)


End file.
